Passionate Rain
by lolitag3
Summary: A little oneshot I put together on a whim. My first oneshot, actually. Please, Im so proud of this so if you wouldnt mind, R&R? This is about Vincent Valentine . . . M for a good reason !I do not own FFVII or Vincent. If i did, he'd be too busy to be this


A/N This is my first oneshot. I wrote this on a whim. I just decided to write something like this with Vincent. I'm rather proud of how it turned out. Please R&R. I need any kind of constructive criticism. Enjoy! 

He was twenty minutes late. He had never been late before. He had always shown up when he had told her he would. She was sitting on the swings, looking up at the sky when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She started, and looked behind her. There he was. The love of her life. They had met several years before, and had kept a constant companionship since then. It was only several months before that she had confessed her feelings towards him.

* * *

"Vincent, I'm going to be honest with you. I think I might have fallen in love with you. Now, I know you don't feel the same but-" Vincent had cut her off in the middle of her statement, in order to give her a mind spinning kiss. He had cupped her face in his pale white hands and brought their lips together, creating a moment of pure joy for the both of them. The kiss was several minutes long of passion, and then he broke away in order to look into her eyes.

"I know how you feel, but I don't think we should be together. I'm not really human and-" This time she cut him off. She had put her arms around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. She stood on her tip toes in order to reach his lips, but she made it. They were once again involved in a passionate kiss that they didn't want to leave. Vincent's hands moved from the middle of her back, up to the back of her neck, and made their way into her hair. He made sure that she wasn't going to try and pull away from him. They were outside in the park, and it had started to rain. Vincent pushed her up against a tree, his hands moving back down, wandering over every inch of her body that they could find. She moaned into his mouth. She had been waiting for this moment since they had first met. She'd had dreams about this, and it was turning out to be even better than she had imagined.

His hands had found the bottom of her shirt, and they were pulling it up. He was taking his time, and being gentle about it. He broke the kiss in order to pull her shirt over her head. He looked down to her soft round bosoms cradled in her red bra. He looked back up into her eyes, as if asking for her permission. She leaned back in and gave him another soft kiss, signifying that whatever he wanted to do was great with her. He lightly placed his hands on her breasts. She shivered and gave a small squeak. The rain had started to come down a little heavier and it had started to get cold. Vincent's hands were freezing against her warm breasts. He pulled back his hands, and brought them up to his mouth. He started to breath on them to warm them up. After he was satisfied, he slowly put them back in position. She melted at his touch. He was so gentle and loving in how he touched her. She didn't want this moment to ever stop. He brought his soft lips down to her neck, and started to caress her skin with soft kisses. He continued this all the way down to her belly button. He was now on his knees, holding on to her waist. She rested her head against the tree that she was against. He had this amazing affect on her that she had never known to exist before. She pulled his head away from her stomach, and got down on her knees so that she was level with him. They stared into each others eyes, just feeling the others presence. Vincent put his hand on the back of her head and slowly put her on the ground completely. She was now laying on her back, looking up at Vincent. He was above her, looking down at her with a look of love on his face. She loved how he looked at her. It made all of this better.

Vincent started to undo her pants when she lifted off of the ground. She started to take off his trench coat when he realized why she had gotten up. After his jacket was removed, she took of his shirt, revealing his milky white skin, that was perfectly toned, but had definite scars on it. She ran her hands over his body, taking in all of him. She really did love him. She wanted to be with him, and from the looks of it, he wanted to be with her too. She then proceeded to let him remove her pants, after words, doing the same to him. She was now in her bra and panties, and he was just in his boxers. He removed the last of her garments and placed her back on the ground. He then released his 'possession' from its cloth prison. He laid down on top of her, and whispered into her ear,

"We don't have to do this, you know?" She looked deep into his beautiful eyes before she spoke.

"I want to do this. I want to do this with you. I love you." He gave her another kiss before he put himself into her.

She gasped at the shock of it. This was her first time, and she didn't know what to expect. She still didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that in the end, it would all be well worth it.

He was gentle with her, at first going very slow. He kept watching her face, to make sure he knew how she was feeling. When he could tell that her pain had passed, he started moving faster. She let out another gasp. She had finally started to get used to the pain, in fact, it didn't hurt at all anymore. She had started to feel the pleasure of this.

Vincent kept going just a little faster at a time, until he was at a speed that was comfortable with him. He could tell that she was enjoying it. That's what he wanted, to make her happy.

They had both started to reach their climax at the same time. She had started to pant under Vincent's weight, but she could deal with that. They both screamed each others name at the same time. Vincent laid down next to her, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too." They laid in the rain together like that for the next hour.

* * *

"You're late," she said to him as she stood up and gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

"I know, I got held up. It wont happen again." She gave a small laugh. It started to rain on them.

"It's okay. You know I'll always forgive you." He gave her a tight hug. He looked down into her face.

"It's raining."

"I know that."

"You remember what happened the last time it rained?" She shook her head in the affirmative. She remembered it very well, and would remember that day for the rest of her life.


End file.
